Techno Turtle
Techno Turtle is the first part of the 16th episode in season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. It originally aired on October 29, 1997. In this episode, Dee Dee sees an injured baby turtle hiding inside its shell and mistakes it for an egg. Not only does Dexter revive it, he gives the turtle bionic powers. Plot Out in the country, we see turtles eating and swimming and minding their own business when suddenly a eagle swoops down and attacks! He snatches the baby turlte, but his claws weren't strong enough to keep a hold of the turtle. So, he letted go accidentally. (That's a good thing) And the baby turtle landed in Dexter's backyard, where the eagle came face to face with it. The baby turtle tried to get away, but he was too slow, and just as the eagle was about to eat him with a nose dive, Dee Dee holding binoculars says "Peek-a-boo!" At the eagle, and frightens him away. Dee Dee enjoys bird watching, but she was looking at her book with the binoculars making the images blurry. She suddenly spotted the turtle's shell, which she refers to as "a bird's egg" and thinks the shell's about to hatch. When the coast was clear, the turtle came out very nervously. Dee Dee then picks up the turtle and thinks he needs to be sat on longer. She puts the turtle in her hair because "her hair is warmer than her bottom." and goes inside. For some reason, Dexter coming out of the lab, walks the same moves that Dee Dee does, they didn't notice and crash into each other, causing the turtle to crash into the grandfather clock. Thus taking the turtle to physical surgery, and transforming him into a bionic turtle. He shows him to Dee Dee (who mistakens it for a baby bird, still). Later on, Dexter tries to get the turtle to put a machine in the right position, but Dee Dee thinks he's slaving him and takes him back. But Dexter's still focused on the machine position. Later that afternoon, Lee Lee and Mee Mee come over to see Dee Dee's baby turtle (A.K.A. baby bird), but even Lee Lee and Mee Mee know that it's a turtle (Lee Lee even tries to tell Dee Dee, but Mee Mee stops her, not wanting to break their friend's heart with the truth). And it was close to lunch time, so Dee Dee made the turtle fetch them some food. And while he does that, Mee Mee thinks Dexter's been experimenting on Dee Dee again, much to Dee Dee's chagrin. Down in the kitchen, the turtle picks up the refrigerator and runs off with it. Mom notices that and tells that to Dad who remarks that Prince Albert's in the can, literally! Finally, Dexter caught Dee Dee using the turtle for a bionic delivery turtle. And as they fight, the turtle senses trouble with his bionic eye, and finds out that the eagle returned, and it was up to the turtle so save the day! The battle begins. The turtle came face to face with the eagle and fights him with all his powers that Dexter gave him. And finally, the eagle came stomach flat onto the ground with a basket on his back, in which Dee Dee mistakens him for a baby turtle. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Lee Lee *Mee Mee Quotes *Dexter: Dee Dee! I knew you would pull some bone head move, using him as some kind of... bionic refrigerator... delivery... turtle! *Dee Dee: (Throwing the turtle in the air) Fly, birdie! Fly! (the turtle walks off to find food) *Mee Mee: Dee, has your bro been experimenting on you again? *Dee Dee: (furious) What do ya mean? *Mom: (sees the turtle running off with the refrigerator) Honey! The refrigerator's running! *Dad: And Prince Albert's in the can! Goofs/Errors *This episode reveals another way out of the lab through a grandfather clock in the hallway. Dee Dee passed Dexter's room so one would wonder how it's possible he could exit the lab on the other side of the hall. Trivia Cultural References *The plot is a reference to the 1976 science fiction TV show Bionic Woman, where the protagonist Jaime Sommers received bionic powers after a critical injury from skydiving. Gallery Techno Turtle_0001 (2).jpg|"Peek-a-Boo!" Techno Turtle_0002.jpg|Dee Dee finds the turtle's shell Techno Turtle_0003.jpg|Dee Dee upside-down Techno Turtle_0005.jpg|"My hair's warmer than my bottom." Techno Turtle_0006.jpg|Dee Dee waiting and walking in a waiting room Techno Turtle_0008.jpg|Dee Dee hugs the turtle Techno Turtle_0010.jpg|Dee Dee accuses Dexter Techno Turtle_0012.jpg|Dee Dee with the turtle Techno Turtle_0013.jpg|Mee Mee and Lee Lee are confused Techno Turtle_0015.jpg|"Fly, birdie. Fly!" Techno Turtle_0017.jpg|"Whaddaya mean?" Techno Turtle_0018.jpg|Dee Dee and friends having lunch Techno Turtle_0019.jpg|"A baby turtle!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee